Jealousy
by joxdanny
Summary: After everything is resolved with Regina's case, Danny is back in school and sees how close Jo & Tyler have gotten.


Danny let out a long exhausted sigh as he walked through the crowded hallways. It had only been a couple days since the Regina case had been settled, and they didn't skip a beat before sending Danny back to Green Grove High in account for the truancy laws that he would soon be breaking. His fingers ran through his hair as went on the hunt for his new locker.

His eyes traced over the halls until he saw a very familiar head of blonde curls. A wide smile curved his lips and he immediately turned back in the direction he thought that he saw her.

His smile faded and he stood there as he watched Jo standing with the tall filmmaker. A smile was largely present on her features and she seemed to be having a wonderful time with whatever conversation they were having. Which bothered the shit out of Danny.

It was weird to see her alongside of someone other than him and Rico, honestly. He had never seen her hang out with anyone else. He hung back and leaned against the lockers as he observed the two conversing. What in their conversation could be so damn funny that made Jo laugh like that every five seconds?

He had decided that he had seen enough when Tyler's arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her in for a hug. Danny stormed over to the high schoolers and spoke up. "Jo." He said clearing his throat to get their attention.

"Danny…" Jo almost jumped at the sound of Danny's voice. She pulled away from Tyler and forced herself to look confused as to why he was there. "What are you doing back so soon?" She knew why. It wasn't like she didn't keep tabs on his life of anything.

"Oh ya know. The state of New York prefers it if I don't break truancy laws, and drop out." He said with a half smirk, trying to make a joke out of the situation just as he always did.

Jo nodded and there was a quiet pause between the three teenageers. No one knew what to say but there was obvious tension. Finally Danny had some kind of polite urge.

"Tyler," He greeted as he reached out his hand for a shake. Tyler met Danny's hand with his own and for a few moments they just stared at each other with feigned polite gestures as they really battled for dominance with their eyes. To them, at least, it was obvious that they both craved. Jo's affection.

Danny wanted it because it was the one thing he could count on since he had gotten out of juvie, Tyler because it was all a game to him.

"So," Jo spoke up starting to realize that there was a lot more behind their handshake.

"Right," Tyler said calmly as he pulled his hand away. "I need to be getting to lunch. I'll see you later, Jo." He muttered as he started to walk away.

"See ya." Jo smiled to him as he walked away. Once he was out of earshot Jo furrowed her brows and looked at Danny. "What the hell was that about?"

"Me? What the hell was all that about? I thought we agreed that we couldn't trust that guy?" He said just as defensively back to her.

"Excuse me… we?" Jo snapped back. Not she was feeling pissed off and controlled. She had to stop herself when she realized that there were people staring at them now. Jo clenched her jaw and grabbed onto his coat sleeve and pulled him towards the door that lead outside.

Once they were in the more secluded outdoors Jo crossed her arms and looked at him. "We. Really?" She huffed out. "Are you really this jealous over this right now?"

"What? No. I'm not saying it in a possessive way." He said defensively as he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm saying that because he's the person who reenacted the worst day of your childhood in front of your face, just so he could make a documentary, Jo.

Jo shook her head and kept her eyes casted low. She didn't know what to say.

"You said that it didn't bother you,but there's no way that couldn't have bothered you. I saw the look on your face. It hurt you."

"Yeah well you hurt me too." She retorted back. "And _you're_ the person responsible for the worst day of my entire life, Danny!"

Now Danny was the one at a loss of what to say. "I- I know, Jo."

"So what? He may have reenacted the worst day of my life, but that only lasted less than a minute. You gave me the worst possible day of my life, then you finally got me to open up and all you've done it lie over, and over to me, Danny!" Jo had reached a certain level of 'fed up' with him.

Danny only stood there. It was so silent that neither of them wanted to say anything to break this silence but they were both hurt in different ways.

"Jo, the difference between me and him is that I genuinely care." He said almost in a pleading voice. He needed for her to see from his point of view. doesn't give two shits about you. Not personally." He shook his head. "You want to know the reason I kept running to you?" He asked seriously.

Jo's expression softened almost. What he was saying meant to much to her for being this mad.

"Because I care." He kept a serious look on his face as he stared at her. He was beginning to lose hope. It was understandable for her to push him away like his; expected really.

Jo took a breath before she actually brought herself to step forward and wrap her arms tightly around his torso.

Danny was shocked for a moment, but his arms wrapped protectively around her. He moved his lips to press against the top of her head.

She turned her head to the side and squeezed her eyes closed as she held on to him. The warmth of his embrace was so nice. She hadn't felt anything this genuine in awhile. The way he squeezed her back was wonderful.

A bell could be heard from inside the school's building and she reluctantly pulled away. "I have to get to Chemistry." She murmured to him, allowing herself to make eye contact.

Danny nodded and loosened his hold on her. "I'll text you." He mumbled back placing a soft kiss on the side of her head. "Go on, you're already late." He lightly smiled as he let his arms drop.

Jo smiled back and with that she walked back into the building, but she didn't go to class like she said she needed to. She ran into the restroom and locked herself in one of the stalls as she thought over what just happened, and what it meant.

She racked her brain for some kind of answer but the signs he gave were vague and confusing. He had never kissed her forehead before. Even at their closest point of their friendship, it seemed off-limits. And the whole speech he gave about how much he cared about her.

She ran her hand through her hair and took a deep breath. It must not mean anything if it did, he would've been more direct. He wouldn't have left any room for discrepancy. It was decided. Jo grabbed her bag and walked out of the stall to splash some water in her face as she finally decided that it was time to get to class, when she heard her phone go off twice.

Looking through her messages she noticed that one was from Danny, and the other was from Tyler.

_**Danny:**__ Want to meet at the front of the school for a walk to McNally Park? I want to talk to you about something._

_**Tyler:**__ My house tonight?_

Jo let out another sigh along with a wide smile that covered her face. Maybe she was being too pessimistic.


End file.
